


Stop Your Crying

by JugheadDreamTeam



Series: Riverdale One-Shots [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cheryl Blossom is a bitch, Crying, Cyberbullying, Demisexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Jughead Jones-centric, Poor Betty, Protective Jughead Jones, Sadness, Slut Shaming, Suffering, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadDreamTeam/pseuds/JugheadDreamTeam
Summary: Betty Cooper is being relentlessly harassed on the internet, and it seems like there is nothing she can do to stop it. She needs help, comfort, and reassurance, which is why she's so lucky to be dating Jughead Jones. The Cyberbullying can't hurt her if she's got protection from Jughead.~“...Betts..” his voice was quieter than he had meant but she still lifted her tear stained face. Her makeup was running and her eyes were puffy but Jughead didn't care, she was still beautiful. The phone buzzed in his hand and all it took was the one notification to let him know what was happening. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.Betty was shaking with the effort to stop crying. She didn't want Jughead to see her like this, all broken and falling apart. She was trying to keep it a secret from him, to make sure he wouldn't worry.





	Stop Your Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betty's Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Betty%27s+Happiness).



‘Ding. Ding. Ding.” The notifications wouldn't stop rolling in. When Cheryl Blossom had ordered an all out attack by her minions, Betty hadn't assumed it would be this bad. Every single one of her Instagram posts was flooded with comments about her weight, her looks, her family and many even claimed that Jughead was only dating her because she had money. She wanted to say that she knew it wasn't true, but each new comment she read cracked her a little more. 

She had already deleted Kik when a bunch of guys started messaging her, calling her things like slut, whore and easy. She wished she'd never gotten on Cheryl's bad side. She scrolled through the comments one by one, each new read making her cry a little harder, until she was full on sobbing. She threw her phone across the room and buried her face in her knees. She didn't care if it was broken, in fact she hoped it was.

Jughead was about two seconds away from opening Betty’s window and cracking a joke when he saw her phone crash into her wall. His first reaction was jumping and almost falling off the roof, but his second was to peer in the window and see what had Betty throwing her phone. When he saw her curled up and sobbing his heart nearly broke. He very carefully slid the window open and slipped in. He first grabbed her phone before going to her side. 

“...Betts..” his voice was quieter than he had meant but she still lifted her tear stained face. Her makeup was running and her eyes were puffy but Jughead didn't care, she was still beautiful. The phone buzzed in his hand and all it took was the one notification to let him know what was happening. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

Betty was shaking with the effort to stop crying. She didn't want Jughead to see her like this, all broken and falling apart. She was trying to keep it a secret from him, to make sure he wouldn't worry.

“It's okay to cry Betty… it's going to be okay.. I love you.” She let out a loud noise and buried her face into his chest, her tears quickly soaking through the material. She was embarrassed and hurt.

It took Jughead almost an hour to calm her down enough to talk. He had cuddled her and whispered sweet things in her ear until her sobs were only hiccups.  
“Are you going to be okay…”

“I d-don't know…”

Jughead closed his eyes and sighed. He tightened his grip around Betty and whispered I love you in her ears over and over until she calmed down completely.  
“What are they saying,” the boy questioned.

“...lots of stuff…. I'm fat and u-ugly” she hiccuped “and that you're only with me because I have money…” Jughead sighed. Seeing her listening to the bastards broke his heart. He loved her for all she was worth. To him, she was flawless. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't understand how these beasts were saying things like that; did they have eyes?

“None of that is true, Love” he muttered “you're beautiful and amazing and those people don't know what they're talking about. I mean, you're even pretty when you cry” she cracked a small smile and sniffled.

“You really think that?”

“500%” She hugged him twice as hard and let out a small sigh.

“I got makeup and tears all over your shirt, I'm so sorry Jug.” He shrugged.

“Don't worry about it… I just care that you're safe and.. at least going to be happy.” 

A comfortable silence fell over the two. They sat together on Betty's bed for hours, placing soft kisses on each other's lips ever so often. Neither of them cared as it got dark out. After a few more minutes, a slight breeze started to slip through the still open window. Betty fell asleep, snuggling into the boy's chest after she started to shiver. Jughead stayed awake, stroking her hair. He gently slipped out from her grasp, just to close the window before returning. He knew he had to be gone by morning or else Alice would skin him alive, but as for now, he laid next to her, paying attention to every feature on her beautiful face. He really was a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello Vixens! It's Kai here with another story! 
> 
> You can yell at me on my Tumblr! By clicking there, I also take edit and writing requests in my ask box!
> 
> I actually wrote this a while ago, and I'm not really sure why it never got put here on our Archive. Luckily though, i noticed that it was missing, so I put it here. This story deals with cyberbullying for our 'girl next door' by Cheryl's army of minions. I don't think I did as good as I could have on this, butI tried and thats what matters. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Please come back soon and remember to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> We have a Wattpad account set up (Under the same username!) so please PLEASE look for us there. We also have an Instagram where we post about the cast, characters and shows! If you have an 'Archie Riverdale Amino' check out The Register where Kai works! Also check out the Riverdale Journal where Erin just started working as a writer! We will try to update at least twice a week all the way throughout summer, and may even finish the book by the time School starts. We do hope to post more on this account later and eventually grow into a huge account with too many stories to count. Please show us to your friends cause we're cool and would appreciate reads. ~K
> 
> Word goal: 1000 words: no lol


End file.
